


Равный обмен

by jamie_lee



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010)
Genre: Claiming, Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Йу и Жены</p>
    </blockquote>





	Равный обмен

**Author's Note:**

> для Йу и Жены

Икзас, конечно же, сам виноват - не оправившись после предыдущего сражения, согласился помочь охотникам с совершенно пустяковым делом. Вот и сидит сейчас, стараясь распутать грубый узел веревки, стягивающей запястья, проклиная все и всех, и себя в первую очередь. Рана на боку не так глубока, чтобы разойтись, но кровь уже пропитала тунику, а веревка, которую враги использовали вместо кляпа, пропахла солью. Икзас уверен, что его решат убить, как только импровизированный совет кончится, - толку им от него живого никакого - и потому удваивает усилия. Возвращаться в царство Аида не хочется.  
Со своего места он не видит, что происходит, склонившись, словно в смирении, если кто-либо захочет проведать пленника, и веревка почти поддается, когда до ушей доносятся звуки сражения.  
Вернулись все же, выдыхает он с облегчением, чувствуя вину за то, что поверил на время, что умрет в одиночестве.  
Крики затихают, и Икзас старается выпрямиться, насколько это позволяют ему связанные за спиной руки, и упрямо выдвигает подбородок, когда видит Персея, глядящего на него сверху вниз. Кажется, за то время, что они провели вместе, каждый сумел перенять у другого самые плохие черты.  
\- Ио сказала, что тебе еще нельзя сражаться, - равнодушно говорит Персей, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени, так, что Икзас может видеть его глаза, и то, что он видит, заставляет живот сжиматься от предчувствия того, что ничего хорошим это дело не кончится.  
Икзас фыркает, морщится, когда Персей поднимает его на ноги, держа за левое плечо, и мычит сквозь кляп, требуя, чтобы его развязали. Персей же игнорирует эти попытки привлечь к себе внимание, методично стряхивает с него песок, осторожно приподнимает грязную ткань, недовольно морщась. Икзасу приходится скашивать глаза, чтобы увидеть действия любовника: тот щедро поливает рану водой и осторожно дотрагивается пальцами до бока, проверяя, насколько все серьезно. Кажется, даже дыхание задерживает, хотя, может, Икзасу лишь чудится.  
\- Все хорошо, - наконец, говорит Персей и подхватывает Икзаса на плечо, словно пленную девицу, и тот возмущенно мычит проклятия, ни одно из которых, впрочем, не достигает своей цели - Персей ощутимо шлепает его по бедру, приказывая молчать. Словно у него и так не завязан рот.  
В таком положении - Икзасу были видны лишь запыленные сандалии и чахлые травы - они добираются до дому за пару часов, во время которых Персей не делает ни одного перерыва на отдых и никак не показывает, что собирается развязывать свою ношу. Он ощутимо злится, и это, вкупе с затекшими руками, саднящим боком и струящемуся по лбу поту, нравилось Икзасу все меньше и меньше. Он затихает, не делая больше никаких попыток освободиться, и, Зевс милосердный, лучше бы ему оставаться в плену.  
Персей распахивает дверь ногой - как же Икзас ненавидит эту его привычку - и громко зовет Ио, и это странно, потому что рана действительно не требует ее вмешательство, всего лишь царапина, не больше. Девушка не откликается, Персей сгружает его на пол и оглядывает снизу вверх, словно видит впервые. Вот теперь Икзас понимает, зачем он звал Ио: не для того, чтобы она пришла, а для того, чтобы убедиться, что ее нет.  
В горле пересыхает, а кляп мешает даже сглотнуть нормально. Икзас знает, что Персей никогда не позволит себе причинить ему боль, но сейчас, когда он лишен возможности двигаться нормально, он едва ли не впервые осознает, насколько Персей сильнее. С осознанием приходит неприятное ощущение беспомощности и почти сразу злость. В самом деле, он же не неразумное дитя, он старше своего любовника и сам может принимать решения. Икзас бы с удовольствием высказал это все, да только кляп все еще никуда не делся.  
Персей не целует его даже - сильно кусает за плечи, заставляя морщиться, но сразу вылизывает потревоженное место. Икзасу привычнее бы уже держаться за его спину, прижимаясь еще ближе, и эта позиция кажется ему неестественной. Он старается отстраниться, но Персей не позволяет, вжимая его бедра в свои.  
\- Больше всего, - его дыхание опаляет губы Икзаса, и тому хочется отчего-то закрыть глаза, чтобы не встречать внимательный взгляд Персея. - Больше всего я ненавижу мысль, что ты можешь оказаться в царстве Аида вновь.  
Хватка на бедре Икзаса усиливается, словно Персей хочет физической болью показать свое беспокойство, не найдя способа сделать это иначе. Это необъяснимо, но Икзас чувствует возбуждение, когда Персей тянет его вниз - колени упираются в пол и он весь раскрыт, как девственница на жертвенном алтаре, за которой вот-вот придут жрицы. Руки онемели, и лишь слегка покалывает предплечья, и Икзас давится стоном, когда Персей неожиданно точно находит и нажимает на ушибленное место на боку, совсем рядом с раной. Боль разливается по телу медленным ядом, пульсирует где-то в висках наравне с возбуждением, и в этот момент Икзас практически ненавидит Персея. За то, что тот показывает, что он еще не пришел в норму. За то, что без слов дает понять, что нельзя было отправляться в таком состоянии, ведь от этого боя зависела не только его жизнь.  
Персей трется щетинистым подбородком о воспаленную на солнце кожу, грубо сжимает ладонью правую ягодицу, шаря левой где-то за спиной, и Икзас закрывает глаза, когда чувствует прикосновение скользких пальцев. Еще одно действие, которое он предпочитает выполнять сам, но сейчас его мнение нисколько не ценится. Никакого медленного проникновения, Персей просто опускает его на себя, держа за бедра, не давая ни малейшей возможности привыкнуть. Это ощущение заполненности заставляет Икзаса мычать сквозь кляп от смеси неудобства и наслаждения, собственный его пульсирующий член оказывается зажат меж их животами.  
Персей легко движется в нем - движет им, если быть точным - придерживая собственный ритм и не обращая внимания на то, как нетерпеливо Икзас прижимается к нему. Сейчас уже он сжимает колени с такой силой, что назавтра на бедрах Персея останутся синяки, и прижимается лбом к его лбу, встречаясь с взглядом любовника. Икзас чувствует, как по обнаженной груди - он и сам не заметил, когда туника оказалась сбитой под самый подбородок - текут струйки пота, как саднят от этого ушибы, как горячее дыхание Персея сбивается.  
С каких пор он, Икзас, старший и более опытный во всем, позволил Персею управлять им в спальне, и с каких пор это стало казаться единственно верным действием?  
С каких пор, если быть честным, Икзасу это начало приносить такое удовольствие?..  
Видеть, как перекатываются мышцы на спине Персея, наслаждаться ощущением широких ладоней на себе, беззастенчиво прижиматься, требуя большего. Все просто: он брал ровно столько же, сколько и отдавал, и это было самым лучшим в их отношениях.  
Никакого придворного жеманства меж приближенными, никаких лишних слов, всего лишь жизнь.  
Кажется, Икзас уже мычит, не в силах сдерживать ощущения внутри себя, и волосы лезут в глаза, и начинает покалывать ступни.  
Персей грубо тянет его назад, ухватив за сплетенные пряди, и кусает горло в своем странном ритуале, словно помечая в очередной раз собственность.  
Движения его становятся резче, быстрее, и Икзас, кончая, не может думать ни о чем, кроме человека, окружившего его со всех сторон, человека, чьим запахом он пропитался и что находится сейчас в нем. Он впитывает в себя это ощущение, прислонившись лбом к плечу любовника и тяжело дыша, пока тот осторожно нащупывает на затылке узел веревки.  
Персей убирает кляп и проводит пальцем - грубая кожа, соленый вкус - по потрескавшимся губам, и на лице его беспокойство, словно он лишь осознал, что сам причинил Икзасу боль. Говорить еще не получается, потому тот наклоняется вперед и целует его - жадно, почти больно, уголки губ саднят и больше всего хочется пить. Ни он, ни Персей в поцелуях разбираются не слишком хорошо, но простое прикосновение успокаивает.  
То, что его запястья свободны, Икзас понимает, когда к рукам возвращается чувствительность, и он морщится сквозь поцелуй, отстраняясь.  
Персей берет его ладони в свои и начинает осторожно разминать. Взгляд его скользит по ссадинам на теле Икзаса, по темным следам собственных пальцев.  
\- Больше никогда, - горло дерет, и слова даются ему с трудом, но Икзасу необходимо их произнести. - Обещаю, что буду дожидаться тебя.  
Они все еще сидят на полу - перепачканные и потные, ноги и руки практически сплетены меж собой - наверняка представляя собой смешное зрелище, но Персей кивает, все еще держа его запястья, и клятва, рожденная между ними, несет в себе нечто большее, чем видно на первый взгляд.


End file.
